SOLOS LOS DOS
by ginytah
Summary: una historia situada en el momento en que saya y haji desaparecieron, justo despues de la muerte de riku, se reviven sentimientos del pasado, se recupera la confianza, y se aprende a amar ¿qué es lo que sientes por mi? SAYAxHAJI
1. Una familia

Saya y Hagi se habían alojado en un pequeño pero cómodo apartamento, que ellos consideraban estaba lejos de la vigilancia del escudo rojo. Apenas había pasado una semana desde la muerte Riku, desde que se separaron de la organización y decidieron matar a los quirópteros por su cuenta.  
En la habitación apenas y había una cama, pero era suficiente, ya que hagi no necesitaba dormir, pero había un sofá por si quería recostarse.  
Saya ya estaba lista para dormir, apago la luz de la lámpara, la única luz que iluminada aquella pieza.  
Hagi…-lo llamó-¿crees que lo que hice estuvo bien? Estuvo bien separarme de ellos?  
Saya- respondió a la vez que se sentaba a la orilla de la cama- tu eres libre de ir a donde desees  
Lo se pero, tan solo quiero saber que opinas- entonces saya recordó las palabras de Solomon, aquellas que le hicieron derramar algunas lagrimas-¿ crees que ellos son mi familia?  
Ellos son tu familia- dijo Hagi  
Pero, son humanos, no son como yo…-dijo saya con un tono de melancolía- yo soy… yo no puedo estar con ellos… yo no tengo familia  
Hagi frunció el seño- saya, una familia no esta atada a la sangre- dijo mientras posaba su mano humana sobre el rostro de saya – esta atada a los sentimientos, son todas esas personas con las que vives, y que te han hecho sentir feliz, no importa lo que seas ni lo que ellos sean, ellos te aman y sé que tu a ellos. Son tu familia  
Hagi…- dijo saya mientras una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, a la vez que lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, y sus brazos rodearon a hagi en un abrazo- tu… tu también eres mi familia

------

PRIMER EPISODIO.. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, YCOMO SIEMPRE, LOS REVIEWS SON BIENVENIDOS. PRONTO SUBIRE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, COMO VEN NO SON MUY LARGOS, APENAS PARA PASAR EL RATO, PERO PUSE MI EMPEÑO EN ESTO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE


	2. Nuestro secreto

¿A donde vamos Saya?  
A recordar- dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras corría alegre tomando a hagi de la mano, jalándolo hacia un lugar incierto- mira! Tal y como cuando éramos niños, está lleno de flores… no es hermoso?  
Hagi no dijo nada, pero sabia que era hermoso, el paisaje era perfecto, lleno de flores, árboles, y aves revoloteando. Mil recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza de cuando ellos dos eran felices, solo ellos dos, el era un humano, y ella… se puede decir que también lo era. Pensó por un momento, que ese era el escenario perfecto para confesarle sus sentimientos, pero ese pensamiento se esfumo como una nube de polvo al verla tan feliz, jugando con las flores y los pájaros, y su corta cabellera moverse con el viento. El estaba extasiado con tal escena, una leve sonrisa escapo de su rostro, y saya le dirigió una mirada  
Hagi!!! Ve conmigo, justo como antes!- lo llamó  
El no pudo negarse a tal petición. Dejo su cello recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol y fue con ella.  
Al verla tan feliz no pudo evitar pensar en detener ese instante, y vela así para siempre, que se olvidara de su misión, de los quirópteros, y fuera solo Saya Otonashi, la joven alegre y glotona que siempre fue.  
Estaban uno de espaldas al otro, ella soplaba algunos dientes de león y veía como volaban las esporas semitransparentes, y el recogía algunas flores que pensaba darle.  
De pronto una abeja traviesa, quizá enviada por el destino, apareció entre las flores que saya olía placenteramente, e hizo que esta alejara su rostro de las flores, pero se inclinó tanto hacia atrás que resbaló… afortunadamente los reflejos de hagi evitaron que saya cayera. Ella quedo posada en sus brazos, frente a frente con el, mirándose fijamente. hagi tomo una de las flores que tenia en su mano, y la puso en el cabello de saya, ella se sonrojó… solo se dejaron llevar por el momento, ella cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios suavemente, como presintiendo lo que seguía. Aun ella en sus brazos, y el viendo sus labios, era demasiado tentador para un chico; si, eso era lo que ellos eran en ese momento, un par de chicos, juntos, solos, a punto de besarse. Acercaron sus labios, y por un momento sintieron estar volando, estaban unidos por algo mas que la sangre, ya no eran una dama y su caballero, eran simplemente un chico y una chica viviendo una pequeña aventura. Movían sus labios uno sobre el otro, suavemente, como si no existiera nadie mas que ellos dos.  
Se separaron, e hicieron como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero algo había pasado, lo sabían bien… ella le dio la espalda a el, mientras se saboreaba los labios, y siguió caminando, junto a el  
Hagi- dijo saya- este será nuestro pequeño secreto….  
El sonrió en aprobación a tal comentario, pero nadie pudo verlo

------

cap 2 y subiendo actualicé casi al instante, para no dejarles un dolor de cabeza porque le primer capitulo fue un poco corto

espero que este les haya gustado, ya empezamos con el romance

reviews pliiiss!!


	3. REFLECCIONES

Saya se había sentido extraña desde aquella vez que se habían besado en el campo, no sabia que pensar, por su cabeza pasaban mil pensamientos, cosas que nunca antes había sentido, necesitaba un momento a solas para pensar, así que fue al parque y se sentó en una banca de madera, debía descubrir que le pasaba… ¿Qué significaba ese sentimiento?  
¿Será posible?- pensó – nosotros hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos y yo nunca había sentido algo así… no puede ser que justo ahora que siento tan cerca el final de mi vida, me suceda esto. Bueno, pensándolo bien el siempre me ha gustado, no puedo negar que es atractivo, pero… no ahora, el es como mi hermano mayor, si eso es- pero aquel pensamiento fue algo que ni ella misma podía aceptar, definitivamente él nunca fue como un hermano para ella – quizás me estoy enfrascando mucho en esto, solo debo olvidar lo que pasó y seguir con mi vida, con mi misión de matar quirópteros, no puedo quedar tan aturdida por un simple… beso. –inconscientemente se acaricio los labios- ese beso, ha sido mi primer beso, al menos el primero que no involucre algo de sangre –sonrió ante ese pensamiento – definitivamente, debo olvidar todo, debo olvidar lo que siento, no tiene sentido, y ni siquiera se qué es- se mintió a si misma, sabia perfectamente lo que le pasaba, pero sabia que si no lo olvidaba, no podría evitar mirar a su caballero sin sonrojarse, así que decidió ser un poco mas fría con él, y no volver a hablar al respecto, no quería que algo mas grande pasara-  
Aquí estabas… te estuve buscando- dijo el, mientras se ponía frente a ella y le extendía la mano para que se levantara – ya es tarde, será mejor que regresemos  
Si- y tomo su mano- regresemos  
Ella se aferró a su mano durante todo el camino, olvidando lo que se dijo así misma, era imposible ser fría con el en ese momento, el siempre se había preocupado por su bienestar, y allí estaba de nuevo como siempre.  
Saya apretó mas su mano sin darse cuenta  
Tranquila- dijo él – no te soltaré


	4. Lo que sentimos

Ambos estaban pensativos, hace días no aparecía un quiróptero por la zona, así que sabían que era momento de trasladarse a otro lugar.  
Esa noche se hospedaron en una iglesia, ya estaban acostumbrados a ese pacífico ambiente de las iglesias, tanto silencio, tanta tranquilidad, y tanta calidez  
Oye hagi- dijo ella- no has pensado… que seria de nosotros si fuéramos humanos? Quizá nos hubiésemos conocido de otra manera, iríamos a la universidad, tal vez podríamos sonreír mas, y no serías mi caballero, serías mi amigo, o..-sonrió- olvídalo, somos lo que somos, y nuestra existencia esta ligada al sufrimiento  
Saya- se le acercó y la tomo de las manos- eso no es cierto, fue tu decisión luchar, y yo te acompañare siempre, en lo que desees te seguiré  
Hagi!!- lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas – ¿por que tienes que ser tan lindo conmigo? No es justo… yo… yo no lo merezco  
A veces quisiera- dijo el en un tono muy bajo, casi inaudible – que cuando te hablo sonrieras, y no lloraras – dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas  
Ella abrió los ojos ante tal confesión, era cierto, lo que hagi decía siempre la hacía ponerse triste y recordar un pasado tormentoso… tal vez, por eso el caballero era tan callado, no quería verla sufrir, por eso solo decía lo necesario. Saya volvió en sí y frunció el seño  
Dime hagi- le habló mirando hacia el suelo- que significo yo para ti?  
Tu saya, eres mi reina, y yo tu caballero- la tomó por el mentón para que lo mirase a los ojos- pero más que eso, tu significas todo para mi  
Pero…- dijo ella aun conmocionada por la respuesta- que es lo que sientes por mi?  
Él agachó la mirada, justo como aquella vez que paseaban por las calles de parís, que no quiso decir cual fue la respuesta que había encontrado. saya recordó que todos los caballeros de diva se referían a ella como su madre y su amante, pero hagi nunca la había considerado así, ni madre ni amante, en un pasado fueron los mejores amigos, el único amigo del otro, y eso no le había permitido verla como una madre ni como amante  
No me respondas ahora- dijo ella – pero yo solo quería decirte que tu…-respiró profundo- tu me gustas  
El abrió los ojos y sonrió, esta vez ella si pudo verlo esta vez… ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, no podía creer lo que había dicho… dijo todo menos lo que había pensado decir, se sintió como una niña de 13 declarándose a un chico ¿Dónde había quedado su supuesta madurez? Lo que había dicho le pareció infantil y quiso devolver el tiempo y decir algo mas acorde con las circunstancias.  
Por otro lado el se sintió un cobarde, pero en el fondo estaba feliz, porque sabía que era correspondido de cierta manera.  
Saya quería decirte que yo…- puso su mano en la espalda de ella  
¿podrías decírmelo mañana?- dijo ella apenada, evitando la conversación- es que… tengo mucho sueño…


	5. Por favor

El estaba mirando al suelo, parecía un poco enfadado  
Que sucede?-preguntó ella-quieres decirme algo?  
… hubo un silencio  
Se miraron.  
Saya! – tomo la mano de ella y la llevó a su pecho con un movimiento rápido y fuerte – olvida nuestra promesa…-dijo mirándola a los ojos  
Hagi…-saya desvió la mirada – no puedo hacer eso, es tarde para arrepentirme  
Nunca es tarde- dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarla- tu vida es eterna, puedes vivirla como quieras, con quien quieras  
Debo matar a diva- dijo ella conteniendo las lagrimas, aún aferrada a él- y cuando ella muera yo moriré tambien  
Saya eso no es necesario… yo, no seré capaz de hacerlo, no seré capaz de matarte- dijo- eso es porque… no imagino mi vida sin ti  
Ella se apartó de sus brazos, y dijo rabiosa- no puedes arrepentirte ahora!! Lo prometiste, no puedes fallarme. Si no me matas, le pediré a alguien mas que lo haga, o lo haré yo misma.  
No lo permitiré- dijo hagi con voz fuerte  
Ella no pudo contener más las lágrimas, y le dio una cachetada a su caballero, este quedó en shock, mientras ella decía entre sollozos- imbécil!! Debes matarme, te lo ordeno!! Cuando acabe con diva debes matarme, eres mi caballero, así que debes hacer lo que te pida! Yo debo morir!!


	6. Antes del regreso

ultimo capíyulo up, espero que lo disfruten, pero antes lean esto pliss:::

1- 3 despues de unas semanitas, al fin me decidi a publicar los dos ultimos capitulos de una vez... asi que recuerden leer el anterior osi no lo han leido o no van a entender bién este, los publike de una ambos .. básicamente tomé esta decicion porque el cap 15 es super cortico, si se lo leen no les alcanza ni de bocadillo, apenas para pasar los 15 segundos.. asi que fui buena y aki tienen el final

2- cofcof lemon... no soy muy buena para esto pero aki esta mi intento de lemmon... conste que les advertí a los suceptibles

3- grax por todos sus reviews abajo repsuestass, sin más ni más aki les dejo el cap

-------------

"vivámos esta noche como si fuera la última, recordemos esta noche como si fuera la primera"

Tras la discusión, saya se sentía incomoda junto a su caballero, no sabía si amarlo u odiarlo… lo único que sabía es que sentía una gran culpa, quería pedirle perdón y que todo fuera como antes, al fin y al cabo él vivía solo para protegerla, y él nunca la había abandonado, ni siquiera cuando le cortó medio brazo, ni mucho menos ahora por una simple cachetada, ella notaba que él quería acercarse de nuevo y hablarle, decirle que todo estaba bien, pero ella lo evitaba, fingiendo estar molesta.  
Ella se dirigió a la habitación en donde se hospedaban esos días, dispuesta a pedirle una disculpa, el estaba sentado en una esquina de la cama, como el calor era insoportable, hasta para un quiróptero, el no llevaba su chaqueta. Se notaba pensativo  
Pero algo pasó en el camino a la habitación, el la miró fijamente  
Saya…- dijo el en su tono habitual  
Pero por cosas del destino, ella olvidó su propósito de pedir una disculpa y solo le dirigió una mirada fría y siguió de largo, sin poderlo evitar pensó "lo arruiné de nuevo"…  
El la tomó de la mano evitando que ella avanzara más, se levantó y se puso frente a ella  
Saya perdóname- dijo el- yo solo estoy aquí para cumplir tus deseos, haré lo que me pidas- se notaba una profunda tristeza en su mirada  
Saya estaba aturdida ante el comentario, los papeles se habían volteado, era ella quien debía pedir una disculpa, y el caballero era quien la estaba dando.  
No, soy yo quien te debe una disculpa- dijo ella- perdóname, te lo suplico, no debí forzarte a prometer algo que no deseabas… pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora, lo que he de pasar pasará, hoy solo quiero, solo quiero estar a tu lado…  
Dicho esto, saya lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a su boca, sumiéndose en un apasionado beso. Estaban tan cerca y tan solos, cuerpo contra cuerpo, que ninguno de los dos pudo resistirse, el momento era demasiado tentador. Ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa blanca, y el bajó suave y lentamente el cierre del vestido de saya. Sin darse cuenta, ya ambos estaban sobre las blancas sábanas y el recorría su cuerpo con tiernos besos y con tenues caricias. En silencio, como si fuera por telepatía, se dijeron que estaban listos para pasar más allá, así que lentamente fueron quedando desnudos, pero se sentían cobijados el uno por el otro, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, tenían que reconocer que el calor del día había hecho la situación un poco mas excitante. Jugaron a descubrir cada cuerpo por un buen rato, hasta que se aburrieron y pasaron a la parte mas intensa, acercando sus caderas. Sintieron como si fuese un jugo de dos inocentes jóvenes teniendo su primera vez. Saya no podía estar mas satisfecha, estaba con el hombre que siempre la había acompañado, aquel que la amaba, le había enseñado el sabor del primer beso y ahora la estaba convirtiendo en mujer. El por su parte jamás vio venir aquel momento, pero en el fondo lo deseaba, ya que no hay mayor placer que el de un amor correspondido. Ambos exhaustos, uno junto al otro, sintiendo como el sudor recorría sus cuerpos y con las manos entrelazadas, se besaron de nuevo, con sutiles toques entre labios y lenguas, y se dejaron caer sobre las sábanas complacidos por aquel apasionado momento...  
Mañana, volveremos con el escudo rojo- dijo ella- debo olvidar lo que hicimos… debo olvidar que te amo... para mañana, debo haberlo borrado de mis recuerdos  
A la mañana siguiente, aunque la pasión de la noche anterior seguía firme en sus cabezas, sabían que debían olvidar para que no fuese tan doloroso al momento de cumplir la promesa. Salieron del apartamento siendo solo de nuevo la reina y su caballero, pero guardaban aun la vaga esperanza de una realidad paralela en la que pudieran volverse a unir y estar juntos, sin nada que se los impidiese

FIN

---------------

espero que les haya gustado.. en sí, es mi segundo proyecto completo aquí S y en sí, creo que para ser la primera vez con un fik de varios capítulos que termino no está mal (el primer fik solo tuvo un cap así que no cuenta xDD), estoy satisfecha con los resultados, llámense reviews o como sea xD

miciel: vaya gracias por tu comentario, grax por tu apoyo pss espero que te haya gustado el final, y sigas chekando mis demas fiks.. seh seh, saya se miente hasta a sí misma xD

Ayla'Cello: wee vieja amiga xD.. respondiendo a tu peticion, el fik gracioso ya no me tardare tanto, habia estado un pokito desaparecida del fanfiction, pero ya me estoy poniendo las pilas para actualizar todos mis fiks

E.BACKER: gracia por tu review aki a peticion del publico, el gran final

sesrena: si, lamentablemente el fik es corto.. pero sustancioso jajaja ... pero ahora mismo estoy haciendo otros mas largos, claro que personalmente pienso que este hubiera dado para más detalles.. no sé si en un futuro pueda ampliarlo, porque la verdad me gustó como quedó, lo malo es la longitud S

milagros-kun: y lo prometido es deuda, continuado y terminado mil gracias por tu review

goddes B.J: muxas gracias.. si, en efecto es corto, pero lo importante es el contenido al fin y al cabo me alegra que te haya gustado... si, a haji le va mal en cosas del amor, de hecho, tanto saya como el, cero inteligencia romántica xD

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON FIELMENTE MI FIK, E INCLUSO A LOS QUE LEYERON Y NO DEJAORN REVIEWS


End file.
